


I wouldn’t do this if I was you

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr Drabbles - 300 Followers Celebration [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Prompt: I wouldn’t do this if I was you





	

“Captain…” You moaned, arching your back and tugging against your restrains.

“What is it, pet?” He looked down at you, desire and control pouring from his voice and making your groan.

Right now, you had a vibrator pressed against your left nipple, and the pressure and pleasure were driving you insane.

“Fuck.” Your head fell back when he moved the object to your right breast.

Steve loved that specific vibrator. It was a Hitachi wand themed with Captain America and his shield, one he specifically bought to you. No one had a wand like that.

“Please.” You looked in his eyes.

“Please, what?”

“Please, put it on my pussy.”

Steve smirked, moving the wand down your torso slowly and positioning it right above our spread legs.

“Say again.” He looked inside your eyes, darkly.

“Please.” You muttered again. “Please, Captain, please.”

He licked his lips, and pressed it against your clit, making you scream in surprise.

“Fuck.” You arched your back.

Steve was edging you for what felt like hours now, and you were close to the breaking point.

“I’m gonna come.” You cried out. “Captain… I’m… Fuck, _I’m gonna come_.”

 **“I wouldn’t do this if I was you.”** He affirmed. “Hold it.”

“I can’t…” You cried, shutting your eyes. “I’m… Fuck…”

“Hold it.” Steve insisted.

You tried to breathe and concentrate on other stuff, and you took a deep breath when he pulled away.

“Breath.” He whispered, moving your hair away from your face.

You obeyed and he smiled down at you.

“Ready to go again?”


End file.
